Real-time transmission of high-definition video over unreliable communication networks may incur various image quality problems, e.g., missing or distorted frames, freezing, stalls, interruptions, etc. Other issues that may hinder the transmission of the video include delay constraint, reliability requirements, throughput demand, and network dynamics, etc. Additionally, conventional error-control schemes for video transmission may induce quality degradations and deadline violations in the presence of bandwidth fluctuations and network packet losses. Typical error-resilient schemes include forward error correction, automatic-repeat request (ARQ), and hybrid ARQ. While many efforts to mitigate such issues have been proposed over the years, an efficient solution has yet to materialize because the prior solutions may either focus on reducing delay or increasing reliability. Accordingly, an efficient transmission scheme for high definition video that accounts for both delay and reliability may be desired to address such issues.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.